A galvano-scanner system is used to scan a laser beam according to a predetermined drive pattern in a laser processing device or a similar device. For example, in a laser marking device, there is provided a galvano-scanner system comprising an x-axis galvano-scanner and a y-axis galvano-scanner, a laser beam emitted from a laser beam source is two-dimensionally scanned by the scanners along a surface of a work according to a predetermined drive pattern, and a predetermined marking is applied to the work surface.
A drive pattern input command for a conventional galvano-scanner system is created by entering, in a manner similar to that for a timing chart, coordinates data representing a plurality of positioning points for defining the drive pattern, a sequence of each of the positioning points, and the speed of scan between each of the positioning points, using an higher-level device provided with a PC for controlling the galvano-scanner system; then adding a large amount of information that has been designed in advance, including the distance to a work surface, data for correcting distortion by an optics system, and response characteristics of the galvano-scanner. Therefore, in order to create a drive pattern input command, it is necessary to enter a large amount of information, and to set the information in advance. Therefore, creation of a drive pattern input command is time-consuming and requires a certain amount of preparation time and relevant expertise.
There is disclosed, in patent reference 1, a laser marking device provided with a function of projecting, using a guide laser beam, a guide image onto a work via a galvano-mirror, the guide image following a required pattern of printing. In the laser marking device, the galvano-mirror is caused to turn according to the same coordinates data as that used during a printing operation, a point of irradiation of the guide laser beam is thereby scanned on the work, and the print pattern guide image is projected on a surface of the work. An error between a position of guide image projection and a desired position on the work is thereby identified, making it possible to perform print position correction before printing commences. Therefore, in contrast to an instance in which actual printing is performed on a sample work and print position correction is performed, there is no need to make a sample work available, and print position correction can be performed with relative ease.    [Patent reference 1] JP-A 2003-220485